Just My Luck
by fromalphatoomega
Summary: Lately, Diana has not been very lucky. She's been tripping over mere air and knocking things over just by brushing against them. Will the new school year and everything that comes with it help improve her luck? Lets find out.


"Dammit" I cursed as I stood up from where I fell on the ground. In a hurry I looked down at myself and saw that my pants were covered in mud. Frustrated, I tried too brush as much mud off my jeans as I possible could but after a few heartfelt strokes I saw that it was a lost case. With a deep sigh I hurried off again off to school before I would be much later than I already was. It was the first day back to school and I was already making a bad impression on my new teachers by being late, I didn't have to make it even worse by being so late that I would miss the class.

Once I had arrived at the school I was panting so hard I thought I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. I walked briskly through the deserted hallway towards my assigned English class, taking a looked at my watch on the way. I cursed again when I saw that I was more than twenty and I started to sprint towards my destination.

When I had reached the door of the classroom I gripped the doorknob and barged into the room. At that moment the teacher had been giving the students a lecture but at the noise caused by my arrival, the teacher and all the students in the classroom looked over at me. I could feel my face starring to heat up in embarrassment and I heard a few of the students snigger to my rotten luck. I probably looked like a drowned cat who had taken a stroll through a mud field. I murmured some apologize to the teacher and after a quick glance around the room I saw that there was an empty seat beside my friend Georgia, who was seated at the front of the room.

Georgia gave me an amused look before she turned her attention back towards the teacher, who was going over what we would be learning this semester. Fallowing Georgia's assemble, I turned my head towards the teacher - her name was Mrs. Fuller according to what she wrote on the chalkboard - and started to pay some attention to her.

However, that didn't last for more than I few minutes for I felt as if someone was watching me. Trying to be discreet I took a look at my surroundings and when I glanced at the back row I met the eyes of the person who had been starring at me. Embarrassed that he saw me looking at him, I whipped my head back around so fast that I got a head rush.  
I tried to think of some reason for why he was looking at my. The reason that stuck the most out was that I looked even worse than I had thought I did. I look around for something I as a mirror but it was all in vain. In the end I settled with running my hands down my face and through my hair to be curtain that there wasn't any mud lurking there. Accepting that that was all I could do for the moment I sighed and turned back towards Mrs. Fuller.

Every so often I would cast a look over at the boy who had, and still was, looking at me. When I had looked at him for the third time I realized that I recognised him and it wasn't long before I figured out who he was. I had to suppress my gasp when I realized that the boy was Embry Call. Sweet, shy Embry who had been gangly and awkward the last time I saw him, was now even taller than he was before and even more noticeable were his muscles who helped to balance his height off. Even his hair which was cheek-length had been caught so short that he could barely run his hand through it.

"Aren't you coming Diana?" Georgia's voice startled my out of my thoughts. I started to blush when I realised that I had been so enrapt starring at Embry that I hadn't noticed that Mrs. Fuller had dismissed the class.

Georgia and I started to head off to next class but as we were at the doorway someone gripped my arm to get my attention. I was so startled by the sudden contact that I turned around before the person could move back, resulting in us bumping heads.

"Fuck" I cursed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. I raised my hands to my throbbing forehead as a searing pain started to spread above my left eyebrow. It felt like I had bummed heads with a wall rather than a normal human.

"Are you alright?" asked the person who had gripped me asked in a husky and gentle voice. Annoyed, I raised my head and I was about to what the person wanted when I noticed that it was Embry.

For a moment we just stood there starring at each other. That is until Georgia cleared her throat to makes us break our gaze. Embry glanced quickly at Georgia before looking back at me. "Ehh, sorry about that," Embry said than he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me?"

Flabbergasted I starred at him in too much shock to answer his question. The more time that past by the denser the atmosphere in the room got. When a minute had past and I still hadn't said anything, Georgia took it upon herself to answer for me, "she would love to have lunch with you" she said, smiling at Embry.

Embry looked at me for confirmation and in a daze I nodded my head. Embry gave me a big smile and asked me what class I had next. His smile slipped a little when he realized we didn't have the same class for next period but before I could figure out why that fazed him, he started to walk away towards his next class with a promise to see me at lunch time.

When Embry was out of sight it was like my brain finally took in what had just happened. That was when I started to panic. "Why did I agree to have lunch with him, I can't have lunch with him!" I mumbled as Georgia and I where making our way to Math class.

Georgia sighed as she looked over at me. "It's just lunch Diana, nothing more nothing less" she said in a soothing tone. "Beside," she continued "Embry has gotten really hot over the summer". _He has always been hot_ I thought but decided it was for the best that I didn't say it out loud. "If I were you I would not let this opportunity pass me by" she finished off.

She was right of course. This was a once in a life time opportunity and I couldn't afford to let it pass me by because of some silly nerves. Besides what's the worst that could happen.


End file.
